Kingdom Hearts:The Side Story
by MyNeverEndingStories
Summary: This takes place during KH1 and continues to KH2 i hope.Check chap 0 for updates on every main characters i include.
1. Character Profiles

KH: The Side Story

Chap0: Character Profiles

Disclaimer: Well I don't own much of this but I do own my own characters

Heroes

Name: Ryan Sagara

Gender: Male

Weapon: Sword, Keyblade

Age: 19

Height: 5'8

Weight: Average

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Black

Clothes: Grey Coat, White Shirt, Black shoes and Grey shoes

Status: Light

Occupation: Keyblade's chosen one

Name: Alice Acht

Gender: Female

Weapon: Angel Staff

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Weight: Average

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Golden Yellow

Clothes: Long Black Dress and Black Shoes

Status???

Occupation: Angel Descendant

Name: Zeke Acht

Gender: Male

Weapon: Dragon Spear

Age:21

Height: 5'12

Weight: Average

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Yellow

Clothes: Grey chest chain mail over a black armor, yellow shirt underneath, brown pants, and black shoes

Status: Light

Occupation: Town's Hero

Check in this chap for updates. Every time I add a main character you'll find his details here.

No flames please


	2. Chapter1:Another is Chosen

KH:Side Story

Chap1: Another is Chosen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this I just wish I did

"My dream is fading…..the darkness is overwhelming...I can't stop it"

Ryan woke up on grass, he got up and looked around looking puzzled. "Hey, over here" yelled out a voice. He turned around to see his friend Alice. "Hey what's up Alice? he replied. "Come to the Town Square there seems to be something big happening over their" she said excited. She runs toward the square and just as Ryan is about to follow Alice he faints and falls onto the ground.

Seconds Later

"Wha..huh?" he said confused. "Are you okay Ryan you just collapsed on me when I told u about the news" she said worried. "I did…." He looked down and disappointed. "But its okay now Ryan your okay now aren't you? She asked. He nodded. "Great now lets go to the Town Square fast. They both ran to the square. When they arrived they saw unknown creatures attacking the civilians. "Alice get back this place isn't same now" he said in a serious tone. Alice nodded and went back to her house but was cut off by the creatures. "Ryan I cant escape". Ryan turned around and jumped over the fence which leads to the garden. "Alice this way" Alice followed him through the gardens, the creatures followed them. Ryan told Alice to not make a sound. He got up and grabbed a long and thick wooden stick. "Come on I can take you" the creatures slowly approached him. It was 3v1 he had no chance. He ran towards one and knocked it off its feet, he turned to parry the other attack, but was hurt by the 3rd creature. He fell to the ground. "Dam there too good for me" he muttered. Before they finished him off his friend Zeke smashed two creatures out of his way with a single sweep with his long pole. "Zeke just in time" he said being relieved. "Ryan your skills are weak but practice and you will grow strong" Ryan nodded.

Ryan ran towards the last creature and suddenly a burst of strength comes out of him and performs a 5 hit combo. Zeke was amazed at his skill not as good as his but good. The creature vanished into the darkness. "By the way Zeke what are those creatures?" he asked. Alice came out a said "They are called the heartless" she answered him. "Alice, how do you know?". The place went silent. "Forget the talk we still need to escape" he ran toward the garden gate. They both nodded and they followed him. They saw Zeke standing there. "Hey Zeke what's wrong? Zeke pointed at the town that was completely destroyed. "This is horrible...". Darkness surrounded the garden. They were corned at the middle of the garden. The darkness broke those three up. "Alice! Zeke!" he shouted. Ryan then faded into the darkness.

Hours Later

Ryan woke up on a platform that had one of the seven princesses(he doesn't know though). He was surrounded by some white leaves or something. But those were birds with white feathers. Their light shows him the entire picture. "What's going on…". He looked around a saw 3 items. He looked at the first one, it was a Red Ring, and a voice said "The red ring is for those who wish for power, do you seek power?". Then he turned to the second it was a Green Bracelet, another voice said "The bracelet for those who wish for Courage, Do you seek courage?". He finally looked at the final item it was a blue necklace, the voice said "The necklace is for those who wish for wisdom, do you seek wisdom?. He thought it over twice and he approached the bracelet. "Are you sure…" the voice asked. He touched it and then appeared on his wrist, he moved it around to check it. A new path has appeared and it leads to another platform. He walked to the platform and saw 3 weapons. "You have chosen your path, now choose your weapon" Ryan walked towards the 3 weapons, a sword, a shield, and a staff. "The Sword to slay evil, the shield to protect your friends, and the staff to cast the away the sorrows. He approached the sword and then grabbed it. "Although I love my friends I must defeat the evil that divides us" he exclaimed. A red sword appeared, the blade was red and the hilt was gold and the handle was wrapped by leather which was brown and black. "You are not ready to wield the Keyblade, but this sword will help you on your journey….the keyblade will appear when you are ready and have a strong heart". "The keyblade…" he muttered. A door appeared if front of him. He walked towards it and stopped. "Don't stop walking…..Keep your light burning strong…..don' be afraid". He opened the door, darkness ensnared him but his hearts light broke him free. "So I am destined for power" he said with a smirk. He walked through the door and it was a dark room. He looked in front of him and saw a black hole. A Heartless came out. It was a Dark Thorn a voiced said. It had thorns and vines coming out of his back, he had white chest armor and black arm and leg armor. He stood 8 feet tall. "So this is what I'm up against". The dark thorn summoned some small heartless by punching the ground and let them escape from the darkness. Ryan stood their and looked at the small army and the giant heartless. The sword shined with light. "Alright, this is my mission!" he ran towards the heartless.

To Be Continued……………….

Well this is my first story hope u like it. It's a side story I want to know if you guys like it so I can continue.

Btw plz no flames just tell me what I need help on

Signed, TheNeverEndingStories AKA KH2 Fan


End file.
